


Memories

by OctoberSky13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky13/pseuds/OctoberSky13
Summary: "Memories are dangerous things. You turn them over and over, until you know every touch and corner, but still you’ll find an edge to cut you." – Mark Lawrence





	Memories

_Draco scowled, folding his arms over his chest defiantly. “No, absolutely not.”_

_“Oh, don’t be such a prat, Malfoy,” Harry said as he pulled the surly blond through the crowd. “It’s just a bit of fun.”_

_Draco dug in his heels, attempting to stand his ground. “I most certainly will not get into that stupid Muggle contraption. Not even for ‘the chosen one.’”_

_Harry scoffed, pushing his messy hair from his eyes temporarily revealing his scar. “Don’t you ‘chosen one’ me, Draco Lucius Malfoy!”_

_Draco rolled his eyes. He knew better than to resist Harry but, he’d be damned if he would be caught in something so – Muggle. He glanced around the mall, avoiding Harry’s eyes._

_“No one here knows who you are, Draco.”_

_Draco’s frown deepened. Of course, Harry was right. He chanced another glance around, his eyes finally meeting Harry’s bright green ones. The man sure knew how to get to him. Draco sighed. There was no denying Harry Potter._

_“Fine.”_

_Harry beamed. He grabbed Draco’s arm and dragged him towards the photo booth._

_“Honestly, Potter, it’s the size of – dare I say – a cupboard. Do you really expect us both to fit?” Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and smirked. If he was going to be forced into this, he might as well enjoy himself._

_Harry feigned offense, “Oh no, this is much larger than any cupboard I’ve seen.”_

_Draco scoffed. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.”_

_Harry laughed as he pulled aside the emerald curtain, giving Draco a small bow. “After you, sir.”_

_Draco settled himself against the corner of the booth, trying to relax. He couldn’t see the point of being in such a confined space when the Malfoy photographer was just a Floo call away. He chanced a glance at Harry and was amazed to find the man excitedly pushing buttons on the screen._

_“Ready?” Harry asked, putting his arm around Draco._

_“For what?”_

_“Look at the camera, Draco. Oh, and do me a favor; smile.”_

_He furrowed his brow. “There’s no cam–” A bright flash cut off Draco, causing him to draw his wand in defense. “What the bloody hell was that?”_

_Harry laughed, pointing to a spot just above the screen. “See the black dot up there? That’s the camera. The numbers on the screen are counting down to the next photo. Now, get ready, here comes another one.”_

_To Harry’s surprise, Draco leaned into him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as the flash went off once more. “Now, that is going to be a good one if I do say so myself.”_

_Harry gaped at the blond._

_“What? Did I do something wrong?” Draco asked as he glanced nervously at his fingers._

_“Just the opposite.” Draco looked up as Harry turned, capturing his lips with his own as the third flash went off. “That’s an even better one.”_

_“One picture left,” Draco said pointing to the screen. “What should we do?”_

_“How about a goofy one?”_

_“Goofy, Potter? What are we, twelve?”_

_“Oh come off it, Malfoy,” Harry scolded. “It’s photo booth tradition. Everyone knows that!” Harry turned back to the camera, sticking out his tongue. He placed his thumbs on his head and spread his fingers just in time to capture antlers._

_“Did you make a funny face?” Harry asked as the two climbed out of the booth._

_“You will just have to wait and see.”_

_\- - -_

Draco’s eyes filled with tears as he held the faded photo booth pictures in his hands. He smiled, running his fingers gently down each one: his confusion and wand pointed at the screen, his peck on Harry’s cheek, and their first real kiss. Draco chuckled to himself as he glanced at the last photo on the strip: Harry’s antlers… and Draco’s matching set.

“I miss you.”


End file.
